mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Tapia
| birth_place = Riverside, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Jiu-Jitsu / Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Chino, California | team = MILLENNIA MMA | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Manny Tapia (born March 14, 1981) is a Mexican American professional mixed martial arts fighter from Chino, California who trains out of MILLENNIA MMA in Rancho Cucamonga, California MMA Statistics He is currently fighting for Palace Fighting Championship after being released by the WEC. Tapia has a superb ground game and, as evidenced by his fight Antonio Banuelos, a training partner of long-time UFC champion Chuck Liddell, has recently improved his striking greatly. At WEC 37, Tapia suffered a second-round TKO loss in a title fight with the WEC Bantamweight Champion Miguel Torres and lost via unanimous decision loss to Akitoshi Tamura at WEC 40. He most recently fought Eddie Wineland on October 10, 2009 on the undercard at WEC 43, losing via unanimous decision. He was let go from WEC after this loss and it was announced on November 17, 2009 that he has signed with Tachi Palace Fights and will debut on their February 4 event in Lemoore, California. MMA Record |- ! Date ! Record ! Result ! Opponent ! Event Title ! Method ! Round ! Time ! Location | Notes |- |2/4/2010 |10-4-1 | Loss | Michael MacDonald |Tachi Palace Fights 3 |TKO |2 | | Lemoore, California, USA | |- |10/10/2009 |10-3-1 | Loss | Eddie Wineland |WEC 43 |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | San Antonio, Texas, USA | |- |4/5/2009 |10-2-1 | Loss | Akitoshi Tamura |WEC 40 |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | Chicago, Illinois, USA | |- |12/8/2008 |10-1-1 | Loss | Miguel Torres |WEC 37 |TKO (Punches and Elbows) |2 |3:02 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |For WEC Bantamweight Championship |- |02/13/2008 |10-0-1 | Win | Antonio Banuelos |WEC 32 Albuquerque |Decision (Split) |3 |5:00 | Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA |- |05/12/2007 |9-0-1 | Win | Brandon Foxworth |WEC 27 |TKO (Strikes) |2 |3:17 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |12/1/2006 |8-0-1 | Win | Richard Montano |King of the Cage: Destroyer |TKO |3 |3:24 | San Jacincto, California, USA |- |08/4/2006 |7-0-1 | Win | Shad Smith |King of the Cage: Rapid Fire |Decision |2 |5:00 | San Jacincto, California, USA |- |12/2/2005 |6-0-1 | Win | Ed Newalu |King of the Cage: Final Conflict |Decision (unanimous) |3 |5:00 | San Jacincto, California, USA |- |08/5/2005 |5-0-1 | Win | Gregory Vivian |King of the Cage Prime Time |Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) |1 |4:25 | San Jacincto, California, USA |- |5/7/2005 |4-0-1 | Win | Richard Goodman |King of the Cage Mortal Sins |TKO (Punches) |2 |2:07 | Primm, Nevada, USA |- |09/24/2004 |3-0-1 | Win | Ed Newalu |King of the Cage San Jacinto |Decision (unanimous) |2 |5:00 | San Jacincto, California, USA |- |06/12/2004 |2-0-1 | Win | Michael Welty |King of the Cage 36 Unfinished Business |KO (Punch) |1 |0:07 | San Jacincto, California, USA |- |02/20/2004 |1-0-1 |style="background: #c5d2ea"|zDraw | Chad Washburn |King of the Cage 33 After Shock |Draw |2 |5:00 | San Jacincto, California, USA |- |12/6/2003 |1-0 | Win | Manuel Sawyze |King of the Cage 31 |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |1 |2:07 | San Jacincto, California, USA |- Fight Finder - Manny "The Mangler" Tapia's Mixed Martial Arts Statistics References Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mexican American mixed martial artists Category:Mexican American sportspeople Category:1981 births ja:マニー・タピア